


Cherry Blossoms // Pink

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Cover Art, Cupcakes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Kathleen Hudak meets a pair of incredible sheriffs, and finds herself falling in line - and possibly in love.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills/Kathleen Hudak
Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cherry Blossoms // Pink

**Author's Note:**

> *Patrick Star voice* What's better than two Sheriff Wives? _Three_ Sheriff Wives!
> 
> Set a little over a year after [Crocuses // Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795420).

* * *

Kathleen leaned back in her seat, appreciating the two women sitting on either side of her, laughing uproariously at a story one of them was telling.

Yesterday, the town of Hibbing, Minnesota hosted a sheriff’s retreat – their first since the “incident” in ‘14. Not long after the “incident”, Kathleen Hudak had been called by the Hibbing police department, apologizing profusely for administrative mistakes and practically begging her to return to her role of Deputy Sheriff. A few months later, she was fully promoted as Hibbing’s Sheriff.

She knew going into the retreat that everyone there remembered what had happened in her town last time, and she knew that there would be questions – probably some stares, as well. What she hadn’t expected was a connection to one of the strangest cases of her career running into her nearly a decade later.

Literally running into her, that is; she had just been grabbing a coffee when she turned and ran face-first into another guest at the retreat. She stammered out apologies, grabbing some napkins to clean the two of them up. The woman she had run into, a no-nonsense type around her age with salt-and-pepper hair and sharp eyes, waved her off, telling her it was her own fault for not paying attention. Behind her, her blonde companion giggled at their clumsiness.

A blonde that Kathleen was actually familiar with; she and Donna Hansum had worked together occasionally over the past couple of years, what with both of their districts being in the same state. She greeted the other woman warmly, extending her hand to shake, which of course Donna ignored, pulling her into a big bear hug. She introduced her companion, and date, as it turned out, as Jody Mills, sheriff of Sioux Falls. The three of them found an unoccupied table, and spent the rest of the afternoon trading stories of the most bizarre cases they had been on.

The stories started pretty normally, but then Kathleen decided to launch into the story of the Benders’ case; they were already hanging on to every word she said, but then she mentioned the name Winchester, and they were gasping, shocked that she also knew the brothers.

From there, the stories turned from regular human bad choices to the things that go bump in the night. Kathleen quickly corrected the other two, informing them that the case she met Dean and Sam on was perpetrated by – well, she wouldn’t say ordinary, but human, nonetheless. Still, she knew the truth about the world; she had discovered a series of trashy paranormal pseudo-romance novels years ago, and had found her own story between the pages of one of them.

The three sheriffs continued talking for hours, regaling each other with wild stories of cases and hunts and monsters and terrible coworkers. Eventually, the venue for the retreat had to shut its doors for the night, and while she knew that Jody and Donna would have had a motel room, Kathleen couldn’t help but invite the two back to her place.

The next morning, as she made breakfast, she watched the two other sheriffs dance around each other, pulling out food and pouring mugs and pressing kisses to temples in a well-rehearsed routine. She smiled softly over the rim of her own mug, glad that even in the face of two different life-threatening careers they were able to find love. They made a perfunctory appearance at the retreat before lunch, before disappearing back to Kathleen’s house.

Now, they sat on a bench beneath the cherry tree in her front yard, the blossoms drifting gently down around them in the warm spring breeze. They shared from a box of specialty cupcakes – the whole “cops and doughnuts” thing was a stereotype that Kathleen didn’t subscribe to – and sipping coffee while they exhausted their trove of stories.

As the afternoon went on, Kathleen found her hands full; one was holding Jody’s hand, the other, Donna’s. She smiled softly to herself, eager to see where this would take them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: cherry blossoms symbolize spring and renewal, as well as new beginnings.
> 
> Also, shout-out to Season 14, Time for a Podcast for reminding me that Kathleen was from Hibbing! I like to believe that she ended up retiring some time after The Benders, but after the events of Hibbing 911, the town was down a sheriff and needed someone to step in that they could trust.
> 
> Also also, if anyone finds themselves in Edmonton, I would _highly_ recommend Fuss Cupcakes - they're the ones pictured in the moodboard, and are delicious.


End file.
